Encrucijada de cielos
by loveangel7
Summary: La muerte y la vida; la mayor incógnita. En otro mundo, en el digital, yacen las respuestas a lo inefable en las profundidades del mar. Iori y Jou entenderán que lo incuestionable, puede ser negado; lo incomprensible, ser revelado. El reto será alcanzar esa respuesta, pero el tiempo avanza y no los esperará. Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8
**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita para el Foro "Proyecto 1-8" por el tercer aniversario ¡Felicidades chicos!

 **Encrucijada de cielos**

— ¡Ah! — se escuchó el _kiai_ , la energía transformada en grito.

Un paso firme sobre la madera. El _shinai_ cortando el aire. Un último golpe.

Los sonidos resonaron en sus mentes y ambos adversarios suspiraron, volviendo a sus posiciones. Un inhalar y exhalar; dos, tres respirares más. Una venia para mostrar respeto al contrincante y el combate terminó. El silencio y la tensión reinó durante todo el encuentro, pero cuando se deshicieron del equipo de protección, los sonidos de la calle tuvieron permiso de penetrar el _dōjō_.

—Bien hecho —lo aduló, sentándose sobre el suelo de madera— Al fin, podemos decir que el estudiante venció al maestro— le extendió una jalea como premio y tomó otra para él. Iori la probó y le pareció en excesivo dulce, como siempre.

—Fue suerte, abuelo —le respondió.

—O me estoy volviendo muy viejo —Rió, pero al ver que su alumno no asemejaba su buen humor, sonrió en comprensión—. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, Iori.

—Sí—murmuró—. Es hora de irme —le avisó, levantando el rostro e incorporándose del suelo—. Voy a encontrarme con los demás.

—Son vacaciones de verano. Ve y disfruta.

—Gracias por las lecciones, abuelo.

Las puertas se deslizaron para abrirse y después cerrarse, dejando a Chikara Hida solo en el _dōjō_. Tomó el resto de golosinas y sonrió.

—Apuesto que estarías muy orgulloso Hiroki —dijo para su hijo tanto como para sí mismo, saboreando el majar entre sus manos—. Iori se ha convertido en un joven muy fuerte y responsable. Este año pasará a la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba.

Hizo una pausa. Su mirada perdió sabor al igual que su boca. Recordó a su hijo y se sintió mal de probar algo tan delicioso, casi tan deleitable como ser parte de la vida de Iori. Sin Hiroki al lado, parecía imperdonable.

—El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para superar tu partida. Hoy es tu cumpleaños e Iori no lo olvida —Sonrió con calidez y afirmó—. Mi nieto es un gran muchacho; Al igual que tú.

Se levantó del suelo, dejando las golosinas sabor fresa atrás, junto al envase vacío de su nieto, del mismo color. Desvainó su _shinai_ para practicar un poco más.

Un paso firme sobre la madera, un gritó de energía y un golpe.

* * *

.

— _¿Por qué no pruebas de otro sabor?_

— _Porque mi favorito es el de fresa._

.

* * *

—Iori —llamó su digimon— ¿Hoy iremos a visitar a tu padre?

—Es posible, Armadillomon —le contestó, empujando a su digimon dentro del bolso—. Quédate quieto, ¿quieres? Ya llegaremos con los demás.

—Lo siento —Iori suspiró y siguió caminando.

Mientras seguía su camino por la calle junto al mar, sus ojos rebotaron un par de veces de un cielo a otro. Algunas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, pero ni siquiera se permitió pensar en respuestas. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Su mente curiosa, a veces deseaba tener más respuestas de lo incomprensible, aunque su buen juicio lo detenía de imaginar fantasías.

Su celular sonó y miró el reloj, no estaba atrasado para recibir reprimendas de sus amigos. El número era extraño, parecía extranjero. Detuvo su andar cerca del puente y como era de mala educación dejar esperando a una persona, lo contestó sin pensar más.

—Hida Iori, habla.

—Mi amado Digimundo...

Sus ojos estallaron abiertos y su corazón palpitó junto a todo su cuerpo. Reconoció esa voz susurrada al instante, era llena de pasión, aun descolorida ¡No podía ser!

—¡Señor Oikawa!

—Mi amado Digimundo —volvió a repetir, con la misma pasión de antes, pero con una naturalidad impropia—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seré capaz de disfrutar este sueño. Si es real o es tan solo el reflejo de mi intenso deseo, traspasando la eternidad después de la muerte. Las dudas acerca de mi existencia, solo acrecientan más mis temores de desaparecer. Sé que estoy muerto, pero… ¿Qué es existir? ¿Es tener un corazón latiendo?...

— ¡Señor Oikawa! ¿Me escucha? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Dónde!?...

—No tengo un corazón que palpite, ya no más, pero creo que eso no me inhabilita a ser —lo ignoró y siguió con sus reflexiones a nadie—. Estoy en un territorio dónde no debería estar, no es ni un lugar, ni el otro, pero… Amigo mío, Hiroki ¿Estás esperando al otro lado? Quisiera ir allí para verte, pero no sabría cómo cruzar ese trecho que me queda. Además, Datirimon me necesita. Iori —dijo su nombre con tanta firmeza, que tuvo la sensación de tenerlo al lado. Se aterrorizó—. ¿Tu compañero digimon es feliz con tan solo verte?

Se hizo una ligera pausa, parecía que esperaba una respuesta, pero hasta entonces no había pruebas de que pudiera escucharlo. De todas maneras Iori no pudo hablar.

—Datirimon es feliz, le basta con tan solo sentirme. Veo las aventuras que tiene, pero no puedo vivirlas junto a él. A pesar de eso, soy muy feliz ¿Tu eres feliz? ¿Recuerdas a tu padre? ¿Crees que exista aún, en otro espacio? Yo tengo fe en que sí, el hecho de que yo exista es prueba suficiente para mí. Quisiera verte y hablar contigo, pero… me pregunto como un ser que existe, pude encontrarse con uno que al parecer no —Se quedó callado por demasiado tiempo y pareció que la llamada había terminado, pero no aún—. Intentémoslo, Iori, quiero hacerlo, por el recuerdo de mi amigo, por tu padre, encontrémonos.

La llamada terminó. Con una promesa inefable, la voz de Oikawa ganó color al final. Iori no supo cuál color sería, quizás muchos.

Titubeó en busca de una palabra, pero en su lugar solo salió aire que pareció haber guardado por muchos años. Su mente, agitada, se movió con recuerdos de la misma manera en la que tomaba fuerza un ataque de Kendo. En cámara lenta, aun demasiado rápido como para hacer algo al respecto y terminó en un golpe, en un adiós, hace mucho tiempo. Solo que no hubo funeral, únicamente mariposas dando verdor, cruzando el cielo azul, en otro mundo.

Todo quedó quieto por un segundo. Sonó de nuevo su celular y el segundo siguiente Iori ya estaba corriendo.

* * *

.

 _Nuestro encuentro es inadmisible y el tiempo está corriendo. Estaré esperándote, al acabar el día, donde el mar, el cielo y la tierra, son azules._

.

* * *

Las puertas se deslizaron para abrirse y los elegidos que llegaron antes, giraron para ver al recién llegado.

—Pensé que estarías en los ensayos de la obra del último año—cuestionó Koushiro, quitando su mirada un segundo de la pantalla para ver a Jou ingresar al salón.

—Eh… —musitó, no quería que los demás lo supieran, aunque claramente ya era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo— Hoy es el último día de ensayo, pero será en la noche, así que tengo unas cuantas horas —explicó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Un obra? —preguntó Sora intrigada.

—Me parece extraño que no nos lo haya dicho hasta ahora —reflexionó Hikari, con una sonrisa traviesa, al igual que Sora.

— ¡No tengo opción! —gritó nervioso— ¡Es el cinco por ciento de mi nota!

Hikari y Sora se rieron de él y Miyako no pudo evitar unírseles. Koushiro volvió a levantar el rostro, con un gesto de disculpa en la mirada.

—No tiene por qué actuar así —le apaciguó Sora y aumentó animada— ¡Iremos a apoyarlo! ¿Verdad chicos?

—¡Sí!

—No. Por favor— rogó y todos volvieron a reír.

Entre risas las puertas se deslizaron con violencia e Iori entró en la sala. Al ver su fatiga, la sala fue inundada de tensión, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, para reconocer cuándo algo malo estaba pasando. Ni bien recuperó el aliento, Iori comenzó a hablar y los dedos de Koushiro a teclear en busca de información.

—No tengo idea de lo que todo esto significa —confesó Iori.

—Yo tengo algo —dijo Koushiro— El lugar al que se refiere el mensaje está en medio del mar, a algunos kilómetros lejos del polo norte del digimundo. Es demasiado lejos para llegar ahí por nuestra cuenta, podríamos contactar a Whamon…

—No hay tiempo para eso —Dejó escapar Iori entre labios tensos—. No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que este asunto me corresponde solo a mí. Podré llegar allá con Submarimon sin problemas.

—Puede ser peligroso —resolvió Miyako preocupada.

—Takeru no está aquí —dijo Hikari, con el ceño fruncido—, tal vez deberías esperarlo, sin él no puedes hacer la digievolución DNA.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —impuso ansioso.

—Pero…

—Yo iré —se escuchó firmemente, atravesando la tensión del habiente— Ikkakumon y yo lo acompañaremos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

— ¿No tiene que ensayar para la obra? —señaló Miyako.

—Nunca me gustó el teatro.

— ¿No es el cinco por ciento de su nota? —preguntó Hikari.

—Sí, pero mi vida no gira en torno a las notas.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó esta vez Koushiro.

— ¡Yo también puedo ser de ayuda! —gritó a todo pulmón, espantando a los demás.

—Dejemos que el superior Jou se encargue de la situación, chicos —habló Sora— Nosotros esperaremos a los demás y contactaremos a Whamon. ¿Está bien?

—No —impuso Iori—. Vine en busca de ayuda para descifrar el mensaje, no para que me sobreprotegieran.

—Pero Iori… —repuso Miyako preocupada, los demás con gestos similares.

—Somos un equipo Iori —explicó Jou, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Nos apoyamos mutuamente. Te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

—El superior Jou es muy confiable —le animó Sora.

Iori quedó callado por un tiempo y todos sabían que se debatía en su interior. Al final levantó la mirada.

—Gracias.

* * *

.

 _Donde el mar, el cielo y la tierra, son azules._

 _El lugar al que se refiere, son unas antiguas ruinas que duermen bajo una gruesa capa de hielo. En nuestro mundo lo llamaríamos la Atlántida. Se dice que ahí están sellados los datos de los programas esenciales para la creación de los Digimon. Quedan tres horas para que el día termine. El viaje les tomará dos horas. Tendrán una hora para ingresar a las ruinas._

.

* * *

El viento gélido del norte acompañó a los elegidos en su viaje. El sol radiante parecía amenazar con cada minuto que pasaba, acercándose cada vez más al fin del horizonte. El mar permanecía tranquilo, pero varios grados más frío de lo que los digimons acompañantes estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Ikkakumon?

—Estoy bien.

Iori miró a su lado con culpa y luego miró el sol, se aferró con más fuerza a Submarimon y éste aceleró. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que abandonaron tierra firme, siguiendo la dirección que Koushiro les había indicado. En cualquier momento debían encontrarse con algo.

—Iori, ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó Jou.

—No.

Una respuesta monosílaba. Jou decidió no darse por vencido.

—Koushiro dice que el lugar al que vamos se parece a la Atlántida, de la mitología de nuestro mundo —Iori lo miró, no se mostraba interesado, pero lo escuchaba, así que Jou prosiguió—. No me sorprende que exista un lugar así en el Digimundo, pero me pregunto qué forma tendrá. Se supone que es un mito ¿Sabías que la Atlántida fue considerada como una sociedad con un notable desarrollo científico y espiritual? ¿Crees que por eso Oikawa te mandó allí?

—No lo sé —reflexionó, hablando por primera vez desde que zarparon— Pero estoy seguro que se trata de un lugar especial, de otra manera esto sería más fácil. Lo que si me llama la atención es que ahí se encuentren sellados los programas esenciales para la creación de los Digimon. Quisiera hacerme una idea de lo que vamos a encontrar, pero no quiero formular una hipótesis que luego llegue a ser incorrecta.

—Eres un persona muy sincera —concluyó Jou, volviendo a ganarse su atención— Cuando nos contaste lo sucedido, fue bastante difícil de digerir. Aunque no nos lo dijeras de frente, tu mirada mostraba lo importante que era para ti. Es una de las razones por las que decidí venir —lo miró frente a frente y continuó— Tu padre. Quieres volver a saber de él ¿verdad?

—Mi padre falleció hace muchos años —respondió, inerte a los sentimientos que la palabra "padre" podía evocar—, pero es verdad que aún deseo saber cómo fue su vida. Si es posible quisiera saber, si como el señor Oikawa, aún existe. Aunque no pueda volver a verlo, creo que es una respuesta que todo el mundo busca.

—Tienes razón —se ajustó los lentes—, la verdad es que yo también estoy interesado en saber si Oikawa aún existe.

—Miren —pidió Submarimon—, hay algo más adelante.

Ambos centraron sus vistas adelante, donde un profundo celeste empezaba a distinguirse entre las aguas. Cuando se acercaron más, de pronto el cielo y el mar comenzaron a intercambiar colores, fundiéndose para hacer difícil el distinguirlos.

—Este debe ser el lugar —aseveró Iori, con la mirada zigzagueante entre los azules.

—No —dijo Jou, mirando también a su alrededor— Donde el mar, el cielo y la tierra, son azules. No veo ningún trozo de tierra azul.

—Es verdad y el sol pronto va a desaparecer.

Flotaron unos minutos sin decir palabra, concentrados en localizar algo más que resaltara.

—Por ahí —dijo Ikkakumon —allá en el fondo, veo algo.

A unos metros de distancia, algo resplandecía en el fondo. Se acercaron nadando y cuando llegaron, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una ciudad hecha de oro y bronce, yacía en las profundidades del mar. Parecía una metrópolis entera, hecha de metales preciosos que brillaban lastimando la mirada. El diseño de la ciudad era especial, estaba compuesta de varios sectores, todos alrededor de una pieza central, un lugar rodeado por aureolas de fuego. Ese lugar era azul, tan azul como el cielo y el mar. Ahí, en medio de todo, un palacio hecho de cristal.

—La tierra azul… —susurró Jou— ese debe ser el lugar.

—Tenemos que llegar ahí, antes que el sol se oculte —Iori miró el cielo y al ver el sol supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Déjamelo a mí, Iori —pidió Submarimon.

—Esper…ren —quedó Jou con la palabra en la boca, pero ya era tarde.

Submarimon se cerró para proteger a Iori e ingresar a las aguas. Comenzó a penetrar las profundidades, sin embargo, una gruesa capa de hielo rodeaba la tierra azul, como si se tratase de un escudo. Submarimon usó su ataque submarino, para intentar abrirse paso con su taladro, pero no hizo ni un rasguño al fuerte hielo. Volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, pero la fortaleza de hielo permanecía inerte ante los ataques. Aun así, siguió intentándolo, hasta perder las energías.

—Inténtalo una vez más, por favor, Submarimon.

—Ya no creo poder seguir —confesó.

Aunque fuera una decisión complicada, Submarimon comenzó a ascender a la superficie a toda velocidad. Iori no estaba de acuerdo, pero no había nada más importante para el digimon que la seguridad de su compañero, así que aceleró y a metros de llegar a su destino, perdió su forma de evolución. Iori pudo tomar aire a tiempo, y así agarrar a Armadillomon y seguir con su camino en busca de aire.

Cuando llegó a la superficie, Jou lo ayudó a subir al lomo de Ikkakumon. Mientras Iori quedaba recostado boca arriba, vio el cielo oscurecerse.

— ¿Estás bien Iori?

—Mi padre siempre me pidió que dé lo mejor de mí —Su voz cansada era notoria entre jadeos, aun quebrada de impotencia— Ahora no sé si pude cumplir.

—Perdóname, Iori —pidió Armadillomon, su rostro consternado—, debí intentarlo una vez más.

—No —dijo mirando a los ojos a su digimon— Mi padre te hubiera dicho que hiciste lo correcto; que diste lo mejor de ti. Nada de esto es tu culpa Armadillomon— extendió su brazo y colocó una mano sobre su digimon, en señal de afecto.

La luz del cielo comenzó a desaparecer, el azul perdió claridad y cambió sus tonalidades por una paleta rojiza. Un melancólico paisaje, para una triste derrota. Las nubes que antes fueron blancas, copiaron el nuevo color del cielo y formaron nuevos, el morado y el purpura, más otros tonos de estos, pintaron el cielo. A Iori le pareció hermoso.

—Iori… —llamó Jou, con un dejo a vacilación.

Iori miró a su amigo y vio su mirada incrédula ver más allá. Se apresuró en incorporarse y vio donde miraba Jou. Su boca se deslizó ligeramente abierta y sus ojos se abrieron paulatinamente más ante la expectación.

No solo las nubes se habían pintado de purpura, también el mar, como si se tratase de un espejo. Faltaban pequeños trozos de cielo y mar para ser pintados, mas poco a poco todo se teñía del mismo color. Cuando se dio el último pincelazo, el agua a su alrededor se agitó. Ikkakumon perdió su evolución y volvió a ser Gomamon, arrojando a todos a un remolino que formaba un túnel, libre de agua que los transportó dentro del palacio de cristal.

Al ser lanzados con brusquedad al suelo, los elegidos y digimons tardaron en reaccionar, pero ni bien pudieron:

— ¡Lo logramos! —saltaron con alegría.

—Pero… ¿Dónde estamos? —se preguntó Jou.

Estaban dentro del palacio de cristal, las paredes llenas de pequeños cristales indicaban que en verdad, era así. Lo curioso del lugar es que brillaba con la luz de las estrellas, que atravesaba el mar y el hilo para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, creando un millón de destellos, formando así, su propio universo. Sin embargo frente a ellos se desenvolvía un laberinto vertiginoso, conformado por incontables escaleras y pasadizos que serpenteaban hacia lugares que parecían no tener fin.

No pensaron mucho en resolver el laberinto pues a lo lejos y de repente, se escuchó el galope de un digimon, corriendo hacía ellos.

Uno supo lo que significaba.

— ¡Corran! —chilló Gomamon.

Ninguno lo cuestionó y sin pensar descendieron corriendo por los caminos más sencillos. Entre zancadas y saltos intentaron escapar, pero todo parecía inútil, el digimon que los perseguía era muy rápido, mas no se dieron por vencidos. Corrieron con más fuerza y pronto se toparon con una especie de túnel, al continuar dentro de éste, se percataron que el lugar se encogía cada vez más, obligándolos primero a bajar la cabeza, luego a agacharse, después a arrodillarse para al fin terminar escabulléndose por un pequeño orificio, llevándolos a ningún lugar en especial. Aunque, por lo menos, habían perdido a ese digimon.

Cansados, se quedaron en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. Entonces Jou sintió dolor en la pierna.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo —anunció jadeando, cautivando la atención de los demás, pero fue Gomamon el que se levantó para acercarse a su compañero.

—Siempre es lo mismo —lo molestó— la verdad es que sigues siendo un desastre.

—No molestes, Gomamon —dijo sin darle mucha importancia, sacando de su bolso una venda para su pie, una botella de agua para Iori, y dos barras de cereal para Gomamon y Armadillomon—. Para que recuperen las fuerzas —explicó.

—Gracias —dijo Iori, viendo a los digimon comer—. Lo siento mucho —añadió cabizbaja— Temí que pasara algo así desde un principio.

— ¿Temías que cayera? —preguntó Jou de buen humor, vendado su tobillo él mismo.

— ¡No! —aclaró de inmediato.

—Pero si siempre lo hace —señaló Gomamon entre mordiscos.

—No deberías decir eso— reclamó Armadillomon—, es tu compañero.

—Pero si es cierto —se defendió—Jou siempre se tropieza y cae, parece que al caminar se enreda con sus propios pies.

Jou no dijo nada, solo sonrió apenado, sabiendo que lo que decía, era verdad. Armadillomon vio a Gomamon y luego a Jou, y quedó muy confundido al ver cómo funcionaba esa singular pareja. Iori aún miraba la pierna de Jou.

—No debes sentirte responsable por esto —le explicó y movió su pie con cuidado— Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Además si vine, es porque quería hacerlo.

—Lo siento —repitió Iori, sin importarle las anteriores palabras. Jou supo que debía ser más sincero.

—Cuando dije que quería venir contigo, no solo fue porque quería ayudarte.

— ¿Eh? —Iori levantó el rostro— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es tengo motivos personales para estar aquí— bajó la mirada—. Pronto empezaré el primer año de Medicina y tengo muchas dudas al respecto. Me pregunto si seré un buen médico, todo el tiempo. A veces soy torpe y comento demasiados errores —miró a Iori y sonrió débilmente— La verdad es que quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de ayudar a otra persona. No sé el porqué, pero presentí que viniendo aquí, esas dudas se aclararían.

—No entiendo porque tienes dudas Jou— le dijo Gomamon, colocando una pata sobe él— Serás un gran médico, puedes ser torpe, pero siempre eres de gran ayuda para los demás.

Jou agrandó un poco la mirada ante las palabras de su compañero y luego sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Gomamon.

Gomamon también sonrió.

—Por cierto —dijo Jou— aquel digimon que nos perseguía. Lo conoces ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó Gomamon, con un gesto más serio— Es Sleipmon, es el guardián de la zona del polo norte, no es un digimon malo, pero supongo que este es uno de los lugares que custodia. No nos dejará seguir tan fácilmente.

—Ya veo ¿Crees que puedas vencerlo?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Sleipmon es un digimon de nivel definitivo, además es un caballero santo. Tal vez pueda detenerlo en etapa mega, pero...

—No puedes digievolucionar a ese nivel —completó, igual de desanimado que su digimon— Armadillomon tampoco puede hacerlo sin Patamon y dudo mucho que los demás puedan llegar a este lugar como refuerzos.

—Tal vez debí esperar a Takeru —se lamentó Iori.

—Bueno, de todos modos, será mejor que sigamos—dijo Jou, incorporándose con cuidado— Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer, es seguir adelante.

—Tienes razón— concordó Iori—, pero ¿Hacia dónde?

—No importa—aseveró Gomamon, comenzando a caminar.

Se encontraban como al principio, en un laberinto sin solución. Los elegidos empezaban a perder las esperanzas, especialmente Iori, mientras seguían un camino sin ningún objetivo. Las escaleras y caminos que serpenteaban hacia el centro de todo, cada vez se hacían más extraños, tomando formas y ángulos difíciles de comprender. Fue Armadillomon el primero en darse cuenta, que a medida que avanzaban, se encontraban con trozos de cristal cada vez más grandes. Los cuales al ser impactados por la luz, trazaban un camino claro hasta llegar a otro gran cristal, que a su vez reflejaba esa luz formando un claro camino por el que podían caminar.

—Bien hecho Armadillomon —agasajó Iori, llegando a otro cristal.

—Si seguimos el camino de esa luz, es posible que nos lleve a algún lugar —dijo Jou.

—Sí.

Iori caminó con más energía hacia el siguiente cristal y se dio cuenta que había llegado a la base del palacio. La luz que guiaba su camino iba directo hacia una habitación, pero antes de que pudieran decidir seguir el camino, se volvieron a escuchar esos galopes.

—Oh, no —exclamó Iori—, estábamos tan cerca— protestó.

—Miren, por ahí —llamó la atención Gomamon, mostrando con su pata a un pequeño digimon color verde, que ingresaba a la sala, siguiendo la luz del cristal.

— ¡Es el digimon del señor Oikawa! —exclamó Iori.

—Ve —le ordenó Jou, mientras el galopar de Sleipmon se hacía más fuerte— Gomamon y yo lo detendremos.

—Pero no puedo dejarlos solos —refutó Iori.

—Váyanse, deprisa —mandó Gomamon— Jou y yo los cubriremos.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Dije que tenía mis propios motivos para venir aquí —explicó Jou, dándole la espalda—, pero no fue una mentira cuando te dije que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarte.

Jou giró su cabeza levemente y levantó el pulgar. Entonces su digivice brilló intensamente.

—Gomamon, digievoluciona.

—Sí.

La luz de la digievolución resplandeció junto a los cristales del palacio y el corazón sincero de Jou, dando paso al gran Zudomon.

—Muchas gracias.

Iori se sintió agradecido en verdad y siguió a Datirimon a toda velocidad.

Sleipmon llegó velozmente, con una poderosa flecha lanzada desde su ballesta sagrada Muspellheimr. Zudomon detuvo el ataque con su gran martillo, pero no quedó ileso, pues la fuerza del ataque lo mando a estrellarse contra el muro del palacio.

— ¡Zudomon, resiste!

Mientras tanto Iori siguió a Datirimon, hacia un gran salón lleno de luz en forma de datos y de símbolos antiguos, aquellos que eran la clave de la vida en el Digimundo. Ahí, Iori encontró a un hombre de cabello corto y mirada vivaz, que al darse la vuelta, sonrió.

—Me da mucho gusto que hayas conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Señor Oikawa? —preguntó sin reconocerlo. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro del hombre sombrío que alguna vez fue.

—Yukio —llamó Datirimon—. Te vez mucho mejor que la última vez.

— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó con semblante lleno de buen humor.

— ¡Sí! —aseguró su digimon feliz—. ¡Tienes alegría en la mirada! ¡Ya has recobrado los deseos que alguna vez perdiste!

—Tienes razón —le aseguró, su mirada llena de una luz que Iori no supo reconocer y a decir verdad le confundía—. Muchas gracias por venir a verme.

— ¡Datirimon siempre estará donde Yukio esté!

—Muchas gracias —volvió a repetir—. Quise intentar verlos el día de hoy, porque es el cumpleaños de mi querido amigo, Hiroki. Tu padre, Iori.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundido—. ¿Por qué quiso verme?

Oikawa quiso dar un paso hacia adelante para acercarse, pero los dato en forma de luz que estaban a su alrededor protestaron. Su mirada decayó, pero luego la levanto para mirar de frente a Iori, lleno de confianza.

—Cuando tu padre me conoció, juntos creímos que el digimundo era real —comenzó a explicar— Sin embargo el temor a lo desconocido destruyó la fe que teníamos en nuestros sueños —Hizo una pausa, su mirada y voz transmitían mucha paz— Creo que nunca creímos realmente en ellos, aunque anhelábamos conocerlos, no teníamos convicción de que el Digimundo existiera. Pero ahora es diferente, he vuelto a creer y a recobrar mis viejos anhelos. Por eso quise verte. Quiero que tú, Iori y el resto de los niños elegidos cumplan el sueño de Hiroki y el mío.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Con qué soñaba mi padre?...

De repente un fuerte golpe invadió la tranquilidad del salón y Gomamon fue lanzado con brusquedad. Oikawa lo miró y junto a Iori vieron ingresar a Jou corriendo hacia Gomamon y posteriormente vieron a Sleipmon. Inmediatamente Armadillomon y Datirimon se pusieron en poses defensivas para proteger a sus compañeros.

—Han roto las leyes al entrar a este lugar sagrado —sentenció Sleipmon y luego miró a Oikawa— Tú que no eres de este mundo, ni del otro, no deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé —le aseguró— Me iré.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—chilló Iori, aún no obtenía las respuestas que buscaba— ¡No! ¡No… por favor!

—Está bien Iori, de todas maneras ya se me terminó el tiempo —sonrió.

La luz en forma de datos, en sincronización con la voz de Oikawa empezó a deshacer su cuerpo artificial, transformándolo poco a poco en fragmentos de datos.

—Ustedes me enseñaron a creer en los digimons —les aseguró siendo consumido poco a poco por la luz—. Enseñen también al resto del mundo a creer en sus sueños. Yo por mi parte, tengo convicción de que en un futuro lleno de luz, se cumplirá lo que alguna vez soñó mi querido amigo, Hiroki…

Por última vez sonrió para Iori y los datos de luz desaparecieron en la sala.

—Adiós, señor Oikawa —se despidió Iori, sin haber entendido lo que acaba de suceder, pero con esperanzas de algún día entender.

—Veo que utilizó este lugar sagrado para aparecer frente a vosotros— explicó Sleipmon—. En este lugar las almas de los digimons consiguen obtener de nuevo la vida. Sin embargo, él al ser un humano, no puede volver a nacer.

—Pero él sigue aquí —contradijo Datirimon y se dio media vuelta alejándose del sitio— Vayamos a jugar, Yukio.

Los niños elegidos vieron al digimon de Oikawa alejarse y luego observaron a Sleipmon.

—Disculpa los malentendidos —pidió Jou.

—Entiendo que no tuvieron mala intención, por eso los perdonaré y escoltaré fuera de este lugar.

* * *

.

 _Hoy vi a tu hijo, Hiroki. Quise verlo para asegurarme de que el corazón de los niños elegidos aún brillé. Ahora tengo la seguridad de que él verá tu sueño cumplirse, algún día, humanos y digimons podrán convivir en paz como lo soñaste._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Hiroki, espérame bajo el cielo en el que pronto estaré, cuando tu sueño y el mío, se cumplan_

.

* * *

—Al final no llegué al ensayo de la obra —se lamentó Jou en un suspiró, al entrar a su departamento.

Vio las luces del escritorio de su padre prendidas y se acercó para ver si aún estaba ahí. Se encerró ahí desde la mañana, siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas salían mal.

—Buenas noches —se anunció.

—Hijo, llegas tarde.

—Sí, tuve algunos inconvenientes —le explicó— ¿Cómo estás?

La mirada de su padre se oscureció y la fijo en el foto de su familia que reposaba en su escritorio. Quedó un momento en silencio para luego hablar en un sutil susurro de lamento.

—Era una mujer muy joven, de la edad de tu hermano. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Seguí el protocolo paso a paso, e incluso hice más de lo que legal y moralmente se me puede exigir.

—Lo sé.

—Sabemos que entramos al quirófano para luchar contra la muerte, pero nunca entramos preparados para la derrota.

—Pero no fue esa paciente de la que me constaste. Tú la ayudaste a volver a mirar el mar.

— ¿De qué sirve eso ahora?

—La ayudaste a cumplir su sueño —le reveló, su padre sorprendido fijó la mirada en él, pero no dijo nada — Yo también quiero hacer eso —le aseguró y dio un paso atrás en ademán de marcharse— ¿Necesitas algo más papá?

—No, gracias.

—Entonces iré a estudiar.

.

.

.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, los quiero, bye!


End file.
